the undead Island vacation
by Inuyasharocks01862
Summary: A perfect summer one minute, and the next a zombi apocalypse
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: i do not own the characters of Inuyasha or the game that this story is based off of

Hey guys this is my second fan fic and I need some positive comments but I also encourage constructive criticism

_Wtf _is exactly what I'm thinking. Wendy's beautiful the next its hell. sorry, my name is InuYasha. I decided to take a vacation to the number one vacation hotspot, Banoi island. my band, the inu-pack, my girlfriend Kagome, and me decide to stay for a week. my band includes; Sango, Miroku, (my brother) Sesshomaru, and Koga, all good friends, but once I got a girlfriend day to say to complain about it. haha well thats the least of my worries, you see because my girlfriend and I are half demons, so used to seeing some pretty weird things. now let me tell you how I found out, and how my vacation went from beautiful to hell. there was the concert by rhis rapper, Sam B, my favorite rapper. so I asked Kagome if she wanted to go to the party.

"no no thanks, I need to get some work done." she says, Kagome, is a manga and anime artist, she draws manga for different companys.

" come on, we're on vacation." I say

Kagome replies; nope, my work is coming first. you can go without me.

" alright, alright, see you tonight."i say. I got there right on time for my favorite song;' who do you voodoo?' after getting pushed around a guy helps me up.

" sir, looks like you've had enough. what's your room number, I'll make sure you get there safe and sound."he said. then out of nowhere someone jumps into the crowd and bites him. I got away and back to my room, locked the door and went to bed.

I woke up the next morning to multiple screams, and Kagome sitting in a corner crying.

" what is happening!?" I asked as I got up and went over to her.

" what's going on, I'll tell you what's going on, everyone is dying out there and I hear gunshots."she replied.

" then let's get out of here" I say, while looking for an exit. the front door is not an option, because whatevers out there is probably waiting for us. then I look out the window, and I see the pool, _' Thank God we're on the second floor'_ I thought to myself.

"Kagome, we're jumping out the window" I decide to be straightforward with my idea.

" are you CRAZY!" she yells

" well it's the only way out there is a pool to break our fall and we're on the second floor. I say.

"Alright lets go, but I really don't see the point though" she says. As we jumped through the window, I noticed a man bitten, and walking around aimlessly. Them we hit the pool.

**I finally got this story up.I've been meaning to get it up for a while now, but never had the time. But hear is the first chap of the undead island vacation.**


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or Mountain Dew

chapter 2: memories

right when we hit the water, I remembered that Kagome and I are half demons, so it didn't matter if we hit the pavement instead of the pool, but we ended up in the pool. we got out as fast as we could. that guy I was talking about earlier came toward us, I got in front of Kagome, to protect her isn't that what boyfriends do? anyway let's just say he tried to bite me. I got around him and scratched his arm. he went down but he just stood back up. I kept watching, and a minute later he fell. wanna know why? half demons = claws, and my claws contain poison which when enter the bloodstream, goes for the head, and crushes the brain, yeah very deadly. anyway Kagome and I headed for the batting cages. grabbing two metal baseball bats, we headed for the lifeguard station hoping they had people there to help us. along the way I scavenged for batteries, a saw blade, and duct tape. why, because it's going to be one helluva weapon. we eventually got the lifeguard station, there was dead silence, I mean no welcoming committee.

" let's check inside" I say. Kagome nodded in silent agreement. as we open the door, those things( I believe they are the undead) came after us.

" batter up!" I yelled. (**a.n. I laughed when I wrote that part)** and we smash their heads open.

"hell yeah!" Kagome agreed. after we had finished killing the zombies, Kagome he said

" finally, I had enough of those... those...things." that's when we heard footsteps. we raised our bats, prepared to kill whatevers coming towards us. figures it's the band, we lowered our bats.

"thank god, someone not dead" I say. of course there in no mood to talk because Kagome, was there. all of us do one last check to make sure that there are no undead. then we sat down, with a 12 pack of Mountain Dew( the band grab to pack on their way here) and start talking about the past.

"remember when we did that show in Las Vegas?"Sango asked.

" they postponed it because we were ' sick'." replied Sesshomaru.

" Ha, we were actually caught up in the casino."Koga said.

" let's remember the good times now, and focus on the present afterward" I said. throughout the entire conversation, Kagome just sat there and listen to us talk, about the past. that's when we heard of grunting noise at the door.

"oh shit!"Sesshomaru yells. I look over and there are about 50 zombies, headed towards us.

" we need a ride out of here! I also need a crafting table!" I yell.

" there's one in the garage!"Miroku yelled.

" does the truck in there too!" I tossed over my shoulder as I climb up on the table and start putting together a weapon that can help us get out of here.

" truck is prime and ready"Sango says. Sango is also a master mechanic. what you may consider junk is considered fixable to her. anyway, my weapon of mass zombie destruction is ready.


End file.
